empireearthfandomcom-20200223-history
Cavalry of the Sky
Cavalry of the Sky is the first scenario of the German Campaign in Empire Earth. The Great War has broken out, and in the Eastern Front, a pilot named Manfred von Richthofen and his friend Holck, were shot down and are now stuck in Russian held territory. You primary mission is to escort them to safety to a western German encampment. Descriptions Instructions Cavalry of the Sky: Summer 1915 The early days of aviation were exciting and dangerous times. A sputtering engine, a wooden frame, and a skin of fabric were all that kept the first flyers in the air. Following the outbreak of The Great War in 1914, pilots had an additional danger to contend with... bullets. Manfred Freiherr von Richthofen has been assigned to the newly-created German Air Force as an observer. He and his pilot, Holck, have flown behind the lines of the Eastern Front to photograph the current positions of the retreating Russian army. But, near the city of Wicznice, they encounter a barrage of ground fire. With their plane full of holes and billowing smoke, they are forced to ditch. Now, deep in Russian-held territory, they must try to salvage their mission and survive their journey back to German Headquarters. Objectives: * Richthofen and his pilot, Count Holck, must travel to the west, where they can be rescued by advancing German troops. * Both Richthofen and Holck must survive. * Help Jozef by saving his wife, Zofia, from the Russians. * Explore the sector and photograph a total of 4 Russian outposts. Most of these outposts contain Barracks, so be careful. * Use the German troops to make a breach in the Russians' front lines, then bring Richthofen and Count Holck to the Headquarters Tent. History When World War I began, airplanes were still a new invention. They were used mostly for reconnaissance, but in no time they had found new roles - bombers and fighters soon roared over the battlefields. The fighter planes - and the men who flew them - especially lent themselves to romantic tales of glory. One-on-one aerial combat became common in WWI and the concept of the flying ace was born. These heroes were known not only for their accomplishments, but often for their personalities as well. Many were celebrities in their day, and the names of some became immortal. Manfred Freiherr von Richthofen began his military career in the Prussian Cavalry. He fought in Russia early in the war, but got himself reassigned to the German air force once the ground campaign stagnated. In the fall of 1915, after a few weeks of observation and only 24 hours of actual instruction, Richthofen flew his first plane - and crashed it on landing. Just over a year later, Richthofen would become the legendary Red Baron, the greatest flying ace of WWI. During the war Manfred von Richthofen kept a journal of his exploits, which was published shortly before his death. One of his first adventures in the war, before his own maiden flight, entailed flying behind Russian lines with his pilot and friend, Count Holck. Hints * Being observers, Richthofen and Holck can see farther than the Russian troops. Moving cautiously can save you some trouble. * Some of the Russian outposts contain things that you will find useful, so it may be beneficial to visit more than you need to. * When you get to the front, it is wise to let the German forces clear the way before trying to get Holck and Richthofen across. Historical Influences Manfred Von Richthofen, also known as "Red Baron" was a German fighter pilot with the Imperial German Army Air Service during WWI. He is considered the top ace of that war, being officially credited with 80 air combat victories. Originally a cavalryman Richthofen transferred to the Air Service in 1915, becoming one of the first members of Jasta 2 in 1916. He quickly distinguished himself as a fighter pilot, and during 1917 became leader of'' Jasta11'' and then the larger unit'' Jagdgeschwader ''(better known as the "Flying Circus"). By 1918, he was regarded as a national hero in Germany, and was very well known by the other side. Richthofen was shot down and killed near Amiens on 21 April 1918. When World War I began, Richthofen served as a cavalry recoinnaissance officer on both the Eastern and Western Fronts, seeing action in Russia, France, and Belgium; however, with the advent of trench warfare making traditional cavalry operations outdated and inefficient, Richthofen's regiment were dismounted, serving as dispatch runners and field telephone operators. Later he joined into German Air Force, and thus becoming "Red Baron" Rittmeister Carl Friedrich Erich Graf von Holck was a known rider (in competitions) and was posted with the 9th Dragoon Regiment of King Carl I. of Romania. He flew also with Feldflieger-Abteilung 69 on the Eastern front. He happened to be Manfred von Richthofens Pilot in 1915 after his predecessor Zeumer was posted back to the Western front. Trivia *Despite the current epoch which is the Industrial Age, it is possible to produces units from the WW1 (such as Howitzer Cannon and Artillery in the Siege Factory, the Hand Cannoneer remains instead to be a Trench Mortar). Category:Campaigns Category:Empire Earth